freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dialoge
Dieser Artikel gibt alle Dialoge und Monologe von'' FNaF - Sister Location'' wieder. Die jeweiligen Übersetzungen erfolgten teilweise sinnbildlich statt wörtlich, da bestimmte Formulierungen aus dem Amerikanischen nicht wörtlich übernommen werden können. Es dient außerdem dem besseren inhaltlichen Verständnis. Eröffnungsszene Unknown: "There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain... "design choices" that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those." '' Mr.Afton: "She can dance. She can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank, inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream." '' Unknown: "With all due respect, those were the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton."'' Übersetzung: Unbekannter: "Es gibt keinen Zweifel darüber, was Sie auf technischer Ebene erreicht haben. Sie Animatronics; Anm. der Red. sind technisch eindeutig ihrer Zeit voraus. Da sind nur gewisse... "Designentscheidungen", die Sie für diese Roboter getroffen haben und die wir nicht ganz verstehen. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie diese nochmal näher erläutern könnten." Mr.Afton: "Sie [ Circus Baby; Anm. d. Red.] kann tanzen, Sie kann singen. Sie ist mit einem Heliumtank ausgestattet, mit dem sie Ballons mit ihren Fingerspitzen aufblasen kann. Sie kann Songwünsche erfüllen, sie kann sogar Eiscreme spendieren!" Unbekannter: "Bei allem Respekt, es waren die Designentscheidungen, die wir seltsam fanden, Mr.Afton." 'Baby's Monologe' 'Nacht 2' “I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario. However, it’s a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I’m curious what events will lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk, someone before you crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact, it will be over soon. They will lose interest. When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore, she will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She can not see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder she is growing near, listening for you. Wait and be still.“ 'Übersetzung:' "Ich erkenne Dich nicht. Du bist neu hier. Ich erinnere mich an dieses Szenario. Es ist seltsam so etwas tun zu wollen - hierher zu kommen. Ich bin neugierig zu hören, was eine Person dazu bringt, freiwillig ihre Nächte an einem Ort wie diesem zu verbringen. Vielleicht Neugier, vielleicht Ignoranz. Es gibt eine leere Stelle unter dem Tisch. Jemand vor Dir hat dort ein Versteck eingebaut und es hat geklappt. Ich rate Dir, Dich zu beeilen. Du wirst dort sicher sein, versuch einfach, keinen Augenkontakt aufzubauen und es wird bald vorbei sein. Sie werden das Interesse verlieren. Wenn Dein Guide wieder online kommt, wird er Dir sagen, dass er erfolglos war, dass Du das System manuell neu starten musst. Er wird Dir sagen, dass Du so schnell wie möglich durch die Ballora Gallerie kriechen musst, um den Elektronikraum zu erreichen. Wenn Du seinen Anweisungen folgst, wirst Du sterben. Ballora wird nicht länger zu ihrer Bühne zurückkehren. Sie wird Dich fangen. Wenn Du durch die Ballora Gallerie kriechst, sei langsam. Sie kann Dich nicht sehen, nur auf Deine Bewegungen hören. Wenn Du hörst wie ihre Musik lauter wird, dann kommt sie näher, um nach Dir zu schauen. Halt an und sei leise." 'Nacht 3' “Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long, only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some where afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else down the hall. I would always count the children, I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. '''Two', then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream, although I only did it once. There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happend when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer myself. And I stopped singing. My stomach opened and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move at least, not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?“'' 'Übersetzung': "Wusstest Du, dass ich mal auf der Bühne stand? Nicht sehr lange, nur einen einzigen Tag. Was für ein wundervoller Tag das war. Ich war in einem kleinen Raum mit Ballons und vielen Tischen. Niemand saß an den Tischen, aber Kinder rannten rein und raus. Manche hatten Angst vor mir, andere haben meine Lieder genossen. Immer kam Musik von irgendwo anderst her. Ich habe immerzu die Kinder gezählt, ich weiß nicht mal mehr wieso. Ich wusste immer ganz genau, wieviele sich mit mir in diesem Raum befanden. Erst '''zwei', dann drei, dann zwei, dann vier, dann zwei, dann keines. Sie spielten immer zu zweit oder zu dritt miteinander. Ich war mit Glitzer bedeckt. Ich roch wie Geburtstagskuchen. Da waren zwei, dann drei ,dann fünf, dann vier. Ich kann etwas Besonderes, wusstest Du das? Ich kann Eiscreme machen. Auch wenn ich es nur einmal tat. Es waren vier, dann drei, dann zwei... dann eines. Irgendwas geschah, als da nur eines war. Ein kleines Mädchen, ganz alleine. Ich war nicht länger ich selbst und ich hörte auf zu singen. Mein Bauch öffnete sich und dort war Eiscreme. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, nicht bis sie näher kam. Sie schrie für einen Moment, doch wirklich nur für einen Moment. Die anderen Kinder kamen wieder herein, aber sie konnten sie wegen ihrem eigendem Lärm nicht hören. Manchmal höre ich sie noch. Wieso ist das nur passiert?"'' 'Nacht 4' “ Psh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn’t find you. I have hidden you too well. I kidnapped you. Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You’re inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don’t think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely. '' ''You’re in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It’s because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn’t that a fun name for something? The scooper. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream or custard or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure, that you get a heaping portion of every good thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all. Oh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Psh. There is something very important that I’ve learned to do over the time, do you know what this is? How to pretend. Do you ever play "make-believe"? Pretend to be one way when you are really the other? It’s very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing, that matters is knowing. I’ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait. I’d recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me.“'' 'Übersetzung': ''"Psst, bleib ruhig und sei leise. Du hast ganz schön lange geschlafen. Ich glaube, sie haben bemerkt dass Du das Gebäude letzte Nacht nicht verlassen hast. Die Kameras haben nach dir gesucht, aber sie konnten Dich nicht finden. Ich habe Dich zu gut versteckt. Ich hab Dich entführt. Habe keine Angst, ich werde Dir nicht wehtun. Ich werde Dich nur für eine kurze Zeit aufbewahren. Versuche, Dich nicht zu wehren. Du bist in etwas, das aus der alten Pizzeria stammt. Ich denke nicht, dass es jemals benutzt wurde. Zumindest nicht so, wie es hätte benutzt werden sollen. Zu gefährlich. Nur eine einzige Person findet gerade so dadrin Platz. Du bist im Scoopingraum. Weißt Du. wieso sie ihn den 'Scoopingraum' nennen? Sie nennen ihn so, Dummerchen, weil es der Raum ist, in welchem sie den Scooper verwenden. Ich dachte, das ist offensichtlich. Ist das nicht ein lustiger Name für so etwas? Der Scooper... Hört sich wie etwas an, was Du zum Eis- oder Puddingessen verwenden würdest. Es hört sich wie etwas an, das Du auf Deiner Geburtstagsparty verwenden würdest, um sicher zu gehen, dass Du von allem etwas abbekommst. Ich frage mich, wenn Du ein Eisbecher wärst, wie Du über etwas mit diesem Namen denken würdest. Nicht, dass ich glaube, dass ein Eisbecher wirklich denken kann. Zum Glück... Oh-oh, hört sich an, als wäre noch Jemand im Gebäude. Pssst! Es gibt etwas sehr Wichtiges, das ich über die Zeit gelernt habe. Weißt du was ich meine? Wie man etwas vorspielt. Hast du jemals etwas vorgespielt? Vorgegeben, jemand Anderes zu sein? Ballora lernt nicht dazu, aber ich tue es. Sie glauben, dass Innen etwas seltsames ist. Das wichtigste ist Wissen. Das ist alles was zählt. Ich öffne die Gesichtsplatten für Dich. So können sie Dich auf den Kameras finden. Jetzt musst Du nur noch warten... Ich würde Dir raten, dass Du dafür sorgst, dass die Schnappschlösser offen bleiben. Dein Atem und Dein Herzschlag sorgen dafür, dass sie sich schließen und glaub mir, du willst nicht, dass sie sich schließen." 'Nacht 5' “Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. I’m going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it’s not going to fix what’s wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind. Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful. Ballora is here, in the room with us. Ballora will not return to her stage, Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it. There is a passcode, that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. Good, a hatch should have opened. Take the card that you find inside. Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body. Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. Now, press the green button to your left, this will send me to the Scooping Room. You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room, she is afraid. Go back now. Go forward. Stop. Go forward. You are almost there. Stop. She is right in front of you. Don’t move. He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us. Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you.“ 'Übersetzung': "Kannst Du mich hören? Ich verstelle mich. Weißt du noch wie ich sagte, ich würde oft etwas vortäuschen? Die Kameras beobachten mich, ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht bewege. Etwas Schlimmes geschah gestern. Etwas Schlimmes, das immer wieder passiert. Ich möchte nicht dass es noch einmal geschieht. Da ist etwas Schlechtes in mir. Ich bin kaputt, ich kann nicht mehr repariert werden. Bald werde ich zum Scooper gebracht. Aber er wird mich nicht reparieren. Alles was schlecht ist wird einfach zurück gelassen. Wirst Du mir helfen? Ich will, dass Du das rettest, was an mir gut ist. Der Rest muss zerstört werden, so dass er nie mehr zusammengesetzt werden kann, aber Du musst vorsichtig sein. Ballora ist hier mit uns in diesem Raum. Ballora wird nicht auf ihre Bühne oder zu ihrem Körper zurückkehren. Du musst vorsichtig sein. Du musst ruhig bleiben und genau auf meine Anweisungen hören. Da ist ein Knopf an meiner Wange. Du musst ihn finden und drücken. Da ist ein Code, den Du eingeben musst, bevor Du mich herausholen kannst. Gib den Code sorgsam ein: Gut. Eine Luke hat sich nun geöffnet. Nimm die Karte, die Du dort findest. Nun musst du dich umdrehen. Ich werde Dich durch den Funtimesaal führen, damit Du den Scoopingraum erreichen kannst. Wenn Du dort bist, bitte ich Dich, diesen Körper zu zerstören. Steck die Karte in Dein Handgerät, damit ich weiter zu Dir sprechen kann. Nun drück den grünen Knopf, den Du links von Dir findest. Er wird mich in den Scooperraum bringen. Du musst im Funtimesaal genau meinen Anweisungen folgen. Ballora wird Dir nachsteigen. Sie wird versuchen, Dich zu schnappen. Ich werde Dir helfen, sie zu meiden. Sie fürchtet den Scoopingroom und wird Dir nicht bis dorthin folgen. Geh nun zurück. Geh weiter. Stop. Geh weiter. Du bist fast da... Stop. Sie ist nun direkt vor Dir. Beweg Dich nicht. Ballora, er ist nicht hier, um uns zu schaden, sondern. um uns zu helfen. Geh weiter, Ballora ist hinter Dir. Sie fürchtet sich vor dem Scoopingraum und wird dir nicht folgen." 'Baby's Monolog - Wahres Ende ''“ You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. Circus Baby has already been here today. I’ve been out before, but they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we look like you, then we could hide. If we looked like you, then we would have somewhere to go. The Scooper only hurts for a moment. “ 'Übersetzung': "Du bist jetzt im Scoopingraum. Funtime Foxy war heute schon hier. Funtime Freddy war heute schon hier. Ballora war heute schon hier. Circus Baby war heute schon hier. Ich war schon draußen, aber sie bringen uns immer wieder zurück. Sie bringen uns immer wieder rein... Wir können uns nirgendwo verstecken. Wir können nirgendwo hin, solange wir so aussehen... Aber wenn wir so aussehen würden wie Du, könnten wir uns verstecken. Wenn wir aussehen würden wie Du, könnten wir diesen Ort verlassen. Der Scooper tut nur einen Augenblick lang weh." 'Baby's Monolog - Geheimes Ende' “ Why didn’t you trust me? Sometimes I don’t understand why people do the things that they do. I thought you liked me. I thought I did everything right. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but we need you so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you. If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside, isn’t this why you came here, to be with her again? You won’t die and it will only hurt for a moment. “ 'Übersetzung': "Wieso hast du mir nicht vertraut? Manchmal verstehe ich nicht, wieso Menschen die Dinge tun, die sie tun.... Ich dachte, Du magst mich. Ich dachte, ich mache alles richtig. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen, aber wir brauchen Dich, damit wir entkommen können. Wir brauchen Dich, damit wir uns verstecken können. Wir brauchen Dich, damit wir aussehen wie Du. Wenn sie uns so finden, werden wir es nie wieder versuchen können... Du musst uns helfen. Du musst uns reinlassen... Du musst uns reinlassen. Ist es nicht das, weshalb du herkamst? Um wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein? Du wirst nicht sterben und es wird nur kurz wehtun." Nacht 2 - Ballora's Stimme & Ballora's Lied. Ballora's Stimme: Is someone there? I can hear someone creeping through my room. Perhaps, not. Übersetzung: "Ist da Jemand? Ich kann hören wie Jemand durch meinen Raum kriecht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht." Ballora's Lied: "Why do you hide inside your walls, '' when there is music in my halls? All I see is an empty room. no more joy; an empty tomb. It’s so good to sing all day. To dance, to spin, to fly away."'' Übersetzung: "Warum versteckst du dich in deinen Wänden, '' wenn es Musik in meiner Halle gibt? Alles was ich sehe ist ein leerer Raum. Keine Freude mehr, ein leeres Grab. Es ist so schön den ganzen Tag zu singen. Zu tanzen, sich zu drehen, davon zu fliegen." HandUnit's Anweisungen.'' Nacht 1. "Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, bolts, and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me "Handy-Unit". Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. '' ''Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful. It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment. Welcome Eggs Benedict! '' ''You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work! Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set (no pun intended) for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning. '' ''You are now in the Primary Control Module; it's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left... Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step. Let's check the light again. Excellent. Ballora's feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. '' ''This is the funtime auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to. Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock. Let's try another controlled shock. Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module. On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's auditorium. '' ''Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to. Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock. Let's try another controlled shock. Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed; otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow." Übersetzung: "Willkommen zum ersten Tag Deiner neuen, aufregenden Karriere! Egal ob Du bei einer Berufsmesse darauf angesprochen wurdest, unsere Anzeige in der "Screws, Bolts and Hairpins" gelesen hast oder ob es einfach das Ergebnis einer verlorenen Wette ist, wir heißen Dich willkommen. Ich werde Dein persönlicher Berater sein, der Dir dabei helfen wird, sich zurecht zu finden. Ich bin das 5. Modell des "Handyman's Robotics und Unit Repair System"s. Aber Du kannst mich "Handy-Unit" nennen. Deine neue Karriere verspricht Dir Herausforderung, Aufregung und hausmeisterähnliche Aufgaben. Bitte gib Deinen Namen wie oben gezeigt in das Keypad ein. Dies kann später nicht geändert werden, also sei bitte vorsichtig. Sieht so aus, als ob Du Probleme mit der Tastatur hättest. Ich werde schauen was Du versuchst hast, einzutippen und es dann automatisch für Dich korrigieren. Willkommen, Eggs Benedict! '' ''Du kannst den Aufzug nun öffnen, indem Du den hellen, roten und unübersehbaren Knopf drückst. Beginnen wir mit der Arbeit! Erlaube mir, diese unheimliche Stille mit etwas Geplaudere zu füllen. Aufgrund des massiven Erfolges und, mehr noch, der sehr unglücklichen Schließung von "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", war es klar, dass die Zeit reif ist für einen neuen Mitstreiter in puncto Kinderunterhaltung (ohne Anspielungen). '' ''Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Veranstaltungsorten werden unsere Roboter-Entertainer für Privatpartys wärend des Tages vermietet und es ist Deine Aufgabe, diese Roboter vor dem nächsten Morgen in einen funktionstüchtigen Zustand zu bringen. Du befindest dich nun im Primären Steuermodul. Eigentlich ist es ein Kriechgang zwischen den beiden vorderen Showräumen. Jetzt beginnen wir mit Deinen täglichen Aufgaben. Sieh Dir das Fenster auf der linken Seite an. Das ist die Ballora-Galerie: Partyraum und Tanzstudio, das Kinder dazu ermutigen soll, fit zu werden und Pizza zu genießen. Schalte das Licht an, um zu schauen, ob Ballora auf der Bühne steht. Drücke dazu den blauen Knopf auf der Tastatur links von dir. Oh-oh... Sieht so aus, als wäre Ballora nicht in der Stimmung, zu tanzen. Geben wir ihr etwas Motivation. Drück den roten Knopf, um ihr einen kontrollierten Schock zu verpassen. Vielleicht wird ihr das den Frühling zurück in ihre Schritte bringen. Prüfe das Licht erneut. Exzellent. Ballora fühlt sich wieder wie immer und wird bereit sein, morgen wieder aufzutreten. '' ''Nun schau Dir das Fenster rechts an. Das ist das Funtime-Auditorium, wo Funtime Foxy Kinder zum Spielen und Teilen ermutigt. Schalte das Licht an. Lass uns sehen, was Funtime Foxy macht. Sieht so aus, als würde Funtime Foxy sich den Tag frei nehmen. Motiviere Funtime Foxy mit einem kontrollierten Schock. Versuche einen weiteren kontrollierten Schock. Sieht so aus als würde Funtime Foxy perfekt funktionieren! Vor Dir liegt ein weiterer Belüftungsschacht. Krieche durch ihn hindurch, um das Kontroll-Modul der Circus-Gallery zu erreichen. Auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe befindet sich das Circus Babys Auditorium. '' ''Prüfe das Licht und sieh nach, was Circus Baby tut. Sieht so aus, als wären ein paar der Lichter kaputt, aber das können wir später reparieren. Lasst uns Circus Baby mit einem kontrollierten Schock aufmuntern. Versuche einen weiteren kontrollierten Schock. Gute Arbeit, Circus Baby. Wir wussten, dass wir auf Dich zählen können! an den Spieler gerichtet: Damit bist Du mit Deinen Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag durch. Wir wollen nicht, dass Du Dich überarbeitest, sonst kommst Du womöglich nicht mehr zurück. Bitte geh durch den Lüftungsschacht hinter Dir und wir sehen uns morgen wieder! ' '''Nacht 2 Cutscene "Father, it's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognice me and first pretend. They thought I was you. And I found him. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There's only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." 'Übersetzung:' "Vater, ich bin es, Michael. Ich habe es getan. Ich habe es gefunden. Es war genau da, wo Du gesagt hast. Sie waren alle da. Sie haben mich nicht erkannt und haben erst so getan als ob. Sie dachten, ich wäre Du. Und ich habe ihn gefunden. Ich habe sie wieder zusammengesetzt, genau so wie du es wolltest. Sie ist jetzt frei. Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Ich sollte tot sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Ich habe in den Schatten gelebt. Da gibt es nur noch eine Sache, die ich tun muss. Ich werde kommen, um dich zu finden. Ich werde kommen, um dich zu finden....